Good Luck Teddy
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Teddy just found out she is pregnant at 18 with her boyfriend, Spencer. They are in for drama, surprises, heartbreak, dealing with school. How will they deal with all of this with having to raise their twins at 18? How will their family and friends deal with this? Will Teddy have to leave school or struggle with finishing school while raising her children?
1. The Unexpected News

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 1: "The Unexpected News"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Here is my new story for Good Luck Charlie! Yay! I just decided on writing a different story than Suite Life.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R!**

**This after the series finale of Good Luck Charlie :) Oh yeah, I haven't seen Good Luck Charlie's finale in a while, so I might get some places wrong…**

Teddy- Stanford- 18

PJ- Food Truck with Bob-20

Gabe-High School-14

Charlie-Preschool- 4

Toby- Daycare- 1

Dating/Married:

Amy and Bob- Married

PJ- dating Allyson Simpson

Teddy- dating Spencer

Gabe- dating Lauren

Ivy- dating Jake Reichmann

Friday June 14th, 2013: Denver, Coronado: Bob and Amy's House:

Teddy Brooke Duncan got out of her new car, a brand new Ford Explorer and she was now coming home from her first year of college at Stanford College in California. She is now 18 years old and is dating her on and off boyfriend, Spencer, 18 as well and they have been together since January of this year, so they have been together for six months and they are very happy. She is the second oldest of her family, she has three brothers, P.J. who is 20, Gabe, who is 14, and Toby, who is one, and a sister, Charlotte, but they call her Charlie. She got out all of her things and knocked on the door.

Amy Duncan, her mother opened the door to find her eighteen year old daughter standing there, she smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Teddy! Welcome home!"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Amy pulled away and grabbed a suitcase from her daughter. "Is this all of your things, Sweetie?"

Teddy nodded. "For right now, yeah, but I'm too tired to go get the rest of my things in my car."

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to. I'll have the boys get the rest for you." She led her daughter inside and Charlie looked up, got excited because she saw her sister standing there. "Teddy!" She got up as fast as she could and hugged her sister's legs.

Teddy laughed. "Charlie!" She picked her up and kissed her head. "I missed you!"

Charlie smiled. "I missed you too!"

Amy put Teddy's things on the side and looked at her sons, P.J., Gabe and Toby. "Boys, you're not going to say hi to your sister?"

Gabe looked up and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey Teddy…"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at her mother. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

Amy nodded. "Of course, Sweetie…"

Teddy and Amy walked into the kitchen and both sat down across from each other. Amy spoke up. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

Teddy sighed. She didn't know how to tell her mother this, and this thing was that she thinks that she may be pregnant with her boyfriend, Spencer's baby. They have had sex a couple of times and now it totally or mostly caught up with her, meaning that she might be pregnant. She didn't plan this at all, but telling her mother about this may be the hardest thing she might have to, same with her father, Bob and on and off boyfriend, Spencer. She took a breath and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I need to tell you that I think I might be pregnant…"

Amy didn't know what to say at first, but then she nodded slowly. "Okay, if you don't know yet that means you need to take a pregnancy test. Come on, I think I might have some in my bathroom."

Teddy nodded as she got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs and headed into Amy's bathroom. Amy went into one of the commitments and pulled out three pregnancy tests. "Here you go. Now you need to drink a lot of water before taking them, but don't use it all on the first one, okay?"

Teddy nodded as she started to drink a lot of water. She was very nervous. What if she was pregnant, what would she do? Does she want to keep or give the baby up for adoption? She was couldn't decide. This would be the hardest decision of her life. She might be a mother at 18. Her life will change so much. She couldn't believe it.

She had to wait at least five minutes for the test to show up the results and those were the longest five minutes of her life. She would have to put her plans on hold for a while, she didn't want that to happen, but once she looks that those results of the three pregnancy tests, that may have the reason of putting her plans on hold. She heard the timer go off and then she looked down at the results of the three pregnancy tests. One said "Positive." Another said: "Yes." And the last one said "Pregnant." Yep, she was going to be a mother at 18 years old. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe it. Her life is now changing, right there and then. Her life is now turned upside down because she's now pregnant her boyfriend's baby. Oh, how will she deal with this? Going to college and raising a baby? She didn't know. This is going to a long nine months of her life.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo how was it? Good? Okay? Yeah, this is just the beginning, so I hope you liked it!**

**Kelly-JustinBieberLover101!**

**Check out my Suite Life stories!**

**Anyways, thank you, Cailey-Zaya-Bade-Cabbie for the title's name! :)**


	2. Teddy Breaks The News To Spencer and Amy

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 3: "Talking It Out"**

**AN:! I'm back but on my phone again. I decided to write this wonderful story again for you! Yay! I'm sorry I decided to end it, but now it's back, with me writing it.**

**Sorry for the updating that are so long a wait!**

**Enjoy!**

Five Days Later: Saturday June, 22, 2013: Yogurt Place:

Five days later, Spencer and Teddy decided to meet at the yogurt place and talk about their decisions on the twins. They still had months to go, but it still was hard to believe that they were going to have twins, two babies soon.

Teddy sat down in the seat next to her boyfriend, she sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't know, Babe. We'll find a way to raise the twins. We still have time."

Teddy nodded. "Okay. I just hope we can do this. I don't want to just try so hard and then just fail as a mother..."

Spencer takes her hand. "Why do you think you'll fail?"

Teddy groaned. She didn't know. It was just a thing that worried her. Her life is now all about the twins. "I don't know! I just do! I'm going to be going to college and raising twins, Spence!"

Spencer squeezed her hand. "I know, Baby. We'll work something out again, and if it's better, you can move in with me."

Teddy just looked at her boyfriend in shock. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Would you agree?"

Teddy just thought about it. Yeah, it would. Twins would be hard to raise in a house full and four other children wouldn't be happy with two babies in the house. And the fact that there wouldn't be enough room. She just looked at her boyfriend, and nodded. "I think it's a better idea. Seriously."

Spencer smiled. "Yes, I told you. We can talk to your parent's about you moving in. Maybe tonight?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

Later that night, Teddy and Spencer went to Teddy's house and both looked at Bob and Amy. Teddy spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk to you?"

Bob nodded. "Sure, Teddy. What do you need to talk about?"

Teddy smiled. "I want to move in with Spencer. I find it easier if I move in with him, it will take stress off you and the others can handle just school and not worrying about me and the twins."

Amy looked at Bob. "What do you think, Bob?"

Bob nodded. "I agree. I think it's a better idea."

Teddy smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you, Mom and Dad! I love you!"

Amy laughed. "I love you too, Sweetie."

Teddy smiled. "We'll figure out when I should move in, I just don't want to right now."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, I'm fine with that, babe." He kissed her cheek.

Teddy smiled. "Good!" ️She laughed. "I'll think of a good time."

Spencer nodded again. "Okay, baby..."

To be continued...

**AN: So, I'm sorry for taking the story down or I stopped writing it. I'm back with it now! Yay! So, I hope you all continue reviewing my stories! It means a lot! Sorry if it's short lol.**

**JustinBieberLover1001!**


	3. Talking It Out

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 3: "Talking It Out"**

**AN: I'm back but on my phone again. I decided to write this wonderful story again for you! Yay! I'm sorry I decided to end it, but now it's back, with me writing it.**

**Sorry for the updating that are so long a wait!**

**Enjoy!**

Five Days Later: Saturday June, 22, 2013: Yogurt Place:

Five days later, Spencer and Teddy decided to meet at the yogurt place and talk about their decisions on the twins. They still had months to go, but it still was hard to believe that they were going to have twins, two babies soon.

Teddy sat down in the seat next to her boyfriend, she sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't know, Babe. We'll find a way to raise the twins. We still have time."

Teddy nodded. "Okay. I just hope we can do this. I don't want to just try so hard and then just fail as a mother..."

Spencer takes her hand. "Why do you think you'll fail?"

Teddy groaned. She didn't know. It was just a thing that worried her. Her life is now all about the twins. "I don't know! I just do! I'm going to be going to college and raising twins, Spence!"

Spencer squeezed her hand. "I know, Baby. We'll work something out again, and if it's better, you can move in with me."

Teddy just looked at her boyfriend in shock. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Would you agree?"

Teddy just thought about it. Yeah, it would. Twins would be hard to raise in a house full and four other children wouldn't be happy with two babies in the house. And the fact that there wouldn't be enough room. She just looked at her boyfriend, and nodded. "I think it's a better idea. Seriously."

Spencer smiled. "Yes, I told you. We can talk to your parent's about you moving in. Maybe tonight?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

Later that night, Teddy and Spencer went to Teddy's house and both looked at Bob and Amy. Teddy spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk to you?"

Bob nodded. "Sure, Teddy. What do you need to talk about?"

Teddy smiled. "I want to move in with Spencer. I find it easier if I move in with him, it will take stress off you and the others can handle just school and not worrying about me and the twins."

Amy looked at Bob. "What do you think, Bob?"

Bob nodded. "I agree. I think it's a better idea."

Teddy smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you, Mom and Dad! I love you!"

Amy laughed. "I love you too, Sweetie."

Teddy smiled. "We'll figure out when I should move in, I just don't want to right now."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, I'm fine with that, babe." He kissed her cheek.

Teddy smiled. "Good!" ️She laughed. "I'll think of a good time."

Spencer nodded again. "Okay, baby..."

To be continued...

**AN: So, I'm sorry for taking the story down or I stopped writing it. I'm back with it now! Yay! So, I hope you all continue reviewing my stories! It means a lot! Sorry if it's short lol.**

**JustinBieberLover1001!**


	4. Important Message (Not a chapter)

Hey guys! It's me, JustinBieberLover101, as you can see my updates for this story is lacky, and well, as you can tell, chapter 2 isn't the chapter I posted. :( Sad face. Boooo! But I will rewrite it soon! And then write Chapter 4 as soon as possible afterwards. Yet, I will get back to it, it's just that summer is here, and I want to be with my family and friends before school starts up again. So, I will try to rewrite chapter 2, and it may not be the same one I wrote before. Sorry about that!

Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in months! I love you guy's reviews! Seriously they make my day! :)

So keep reviewing!

Again I am deeply sorry I'm taking so long with this story. In fact, I do have some great drama coming after chapter 4!

I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, I wish it was!

Damn me, it's my fault, so you guys can blame me. But you know? We do have lives to live, and well, I know I will get back to writing Good Luck Teddy!

I promise, to you guys, I will write this story again!

And if you guys have ideas, don't be shy! PM me! :)

I love you guys and I hope you understand my mistake. And to my mistake actually, the document that had the real chapter was deleted...So...again, my mistake. I gotta rewrite it. Again.

And again, thank you so much for understanding and your reviews! Means a lot!

Okay, I think I got everything said.

Bye! See you guys soon with the next few reviews of Good Luck Teddy!

Bye,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
